herofandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Jackson
Perseus "Percy" Jackson is the titular protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series by Rick Riordan and the film adaptations. He is the son of the sea god Poseidon and has been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Percy has been an outcast all his life, but when his satyr friend Grover takes him to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods, a whole new world opens for him. He won't let any bully, monster, bad guy, Titan, or obstacle stand in his way, and the series consists of Percy learning what it truly means to be a hero and going through a handful to save Mount Olympus. Background Percy began the story as a mischief twelve year old going from one boarding school to another. Although he was a demigod, he didn't know anything about the world or that his father was alive and a god until. After going to Camp Half-Blood and being revealed as Poseidon's Son, (it is against the rules for the big three gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to have kids) he went off on his adventure with Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. After the quest he was betrayed by his friend Luke Castellan who revealed that he was in league with Kronos. Since then he has gone through many adventures and met many friends. Eventually he fought for Mt. Olympus against Kronos in The Last Olympian, and started dating Annabeth. In The Heroes of Olympus set four months after the Titan War, he's taken away from Camp Half-Blood by Hera and loses his memory. He becomes the leader of Camp Jupiter (a camp for Roman Demigods) but soon in The Mark of Athena he meets with his old friends, and everyone climbs the Argo II for the rest of the journey to stop Gaia rising. At the end of book Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and resum in the House of Hades. The two forced their way through, and closed the Doors of Death. But their battle against Gaia's giants will finish in The Blood of Olympus which comes out October 2014. Friends and Family *'Grover Underwood :' A satyr who accompanies Percy on his quests. Grover is his best friend and dreams of discovering the lord of the wild Pan. *'Annabeth Chase :' The spunky daughter of Athena. She is Percy's love interest and also his mentor. *'Tyson:' A cyclops, son of Poseidon, and Percy's half-brother. He has superhuman strength and aids Percy on two adventures. *'Mrs. O'Leary:' A gentle hellhound who helps Percy escape a labyrinth and pet to the camp blacksmith. She has a bark louder than an artillery gun and can shadow-travel. *'Sally Jackson:' Percy's mother; she has raised him on her own since she lost her husband. Sally is willing to nurture and protect her son from obstacles. *'Poseidon:' Percy's father; He is the Greek God of the Sea. He was unable to be with Percy when he was growing up due to laws saying that Gods must not interacted directly with their demigod children. *'Thalia Grace:' Percy's cousin (as Percy's father Poseidon is brothers with Thalia's father Zeus); They have the occasional clash but they do care for each other. *'Nico di Angelo:' Percy's cousin (Percy's father Poseidon is brothers with Nico's father Hades); Originally Nico disliked Percy for "letting" Nico's sister Bianca die but later reconciled. In House of Hades by Cupid's urging Nico is revealed to be homosexual and has a crush on Percy though the latter is unaware of this. Foes Kronos: The main antagonist of the series. Ever since the gods defeated him millenia ago, Kronos, king of the Titans, is determined to destroy the gods and take over the world. Gabe Ugliano: Percy's cruel stepfather who mistreats him and Sally before his adventures begin. Mrs. Dodds: Percy's mean math teacher at Yancy Academy who despises him and on one field trip turns into a Fury and attacks him. Luke Castellan: '''Son of Hermes and a conniving traitor. Traumas in his childhood fueled him down a dark path, which led him to rebel against the gods and take sides with Kronos. '''Polyphemus: A monstrous cyclops who lives on an island in the Sea of Monsters. He uses the stolen Golden Fleece to lure satyrs into his cave to capture and eat them; Percy and his friends outsmart him. Quests in the Series ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' The Lightning Thief'': Quest for the stolen lightning bolt to clear his name. ''The Sea of Monsters'': Quest for the golden fleece to heal Camp Half-Blood. ''The Titan's Curse': Quest for Artemis, goddess of the hunt. '''''The Battle of the Labyrinth: '''Quest for Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth. ''The Last Olympian'': The final battle for Mount Olympus. ''The Heroes of Olympus'' ''The Son of Neptune: Quest for Thanatos, the god of peaceful death. Trivia *Percy is similar to fellow Heroes of Olympus character Jason Grace **Both are demigods that are named after Ancient Greek heroes (Percy is named after Perseus and Jason is named after the argonaut Jason). **Both have attended Camp Jupiter and have served as preators there. Gallery 60px-PercyCartoon.jpg|Percy in the novel Category:Demigods Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:In love heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Big Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Adventurers Category:Percy Jackson Character Category:Monster Slayers Category:Feminists Category:Spirit heroes Category:The Icon Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Victims Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Atmokinesis Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Male Damsels Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Normal Badass Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rocky Upstart